Lab Rats: Day at the Waterpark
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: The entire Davenport family heads to the waterpark for a fun day. But can the family help Mr. Davenport get over his fear of the waterpark? What about Adam accidentally exposing his bionics? And what's up with Chase talking to a girl? A lot of crazy things are happening at the waterpark!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Day at the Waterpark

Synopsis: The seventh story in the "Day at the…" series. The entire Davenport family heads to the waterpark for a fun day, but an accident caused by Adam threatens to ruin that fun day.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Sc-fi/Humor/Comedy/Drama

**Shout-out to daphrose for the story suggestion!**

The Davenport family were stressed with a capital S.

Mr. Davenport had been working nonstop on multiple inventions gone bonkers.

Adam, Bree, and Chase had been training nonstop and it was making them increasingly cranky.

This morning was a good example on just how cranky they were…

**-Lab Rats-**

"Chase! That was supposed to be my bowl of cereal!" Bree yelled.

"I didn't see your name on it." Chase said, his mouth full of cereal.

"That's it!" Bree lunged for her brother, but Leo luckily stopped her in time.

"Bree! Bree, stop!" Her step-brother exclaimed.

Bree glared at Chase. She stopped, but the next thing she did shocked the entire family.

"Here Chase, let me put some more milk on that cereal!" Bree then dumped the entire container of milk onto Chase's head. The whole family stared shocked. Chase just sat there, dripping milk all around him.

Bree smirked and crossed her arms.

"Bree…" Chase wiped the milk from his eyes. "I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!"

The next thing Bree knew she was being slammed into the wall by Chase's molecularkinesis.

"You wanna play hard? Fine, we'll play hard!" Bree screamed and super speeded into Chase, who fell onto the floor. The two siblings were then all out in a wrestling match on the kitchen floor.

Luckily, the rest of the family pitched in to stop the ruckus.

Adam went in and pulled Bree away from Chase while Mr. Davenport pulled Chase away from Bree. Both siblings looked at each other with a nasty look in their eyes.

"Look at you two!" Leo exclaimed. "You're going at it like animals!"

"She started it!"

"He started it!"

They both pointed at each other accusingly.

"That's it!" Tasha butted in. "What happened to bonding together as a family? You've all been so mean to each other all week!"

"Well…we've all kind of been stressed out lately…with training and school…" Bree explained.

"And Mr. Davenport's constant waxing jobs." Chase added.

"Hey! I get a thousand dollars off for each appointment!" The inventor protested.

"Why don't we take a break from all of this and go on a trip together as a family?" Tasha asked.

"Where?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere!" Tasha thought for a minute.

"I know! A new waterpark just opened up in downtown Mission Creek. How about we go spend the day over there?" She suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"I'm in!"

"Let's do it!"

"Pass."

"Really, Mr. Davenport?" Bree stared at her father. "Why don't you want to go to the waterpark? Don't tell me you're afraid of water."

"No!" Mr. Davenport protested. "I'm just afraid of waterparks."

"Why?" Bree asked.

"I feel a backstory coming on." Leo commented.

Mr. Davenport stared at the ceiling and his family followed his gaze.

"I was eight years old. My brother and I had gone to the waterpark during the month of July, which was our first mistake since July is usually the hottest month in the summer."

_Flashback…_

_An eight year old Donald stared down at the swirly, spinning blue waterslide looming before him. The slide had rushing water gushing down into the mini pool at the bottom where you slide out of the slide._

_His six year old brother, Douglas, was standing next to him, holding an inflatable pool device and waiting impatiently for his brother to slide down the waterslide already._

_"__Come on, big bro!" Douglas urged. "Don't tell me you're a scaredy-cat!"_

_"__Am not!" Donald denied. "I just…it looks so long and windy."_

_"__Well…it is the Twist n' Turn Waterslide!" Douglas remarked. "Come on! Unless you want me to push you…"_

_"__NO!" If there was one thing Donald hated the most, it was being pushed off into something._

_Douglas smirked, an evil glint in his eyes. "Too late!" _

_Immediately, Douglas dropped his pool device and pushed his older brother into the slide._

_Donald screamed as he slid down through the rushing water and into the mini pool below._

_He came up to the surface for air and spluttered some water out of his mouth. Of course, coming up for air was Donald's first mistake because Douglas, who was trailing right behind, was just about to crash right into him…_

_End of flashback…_

"So, let me get this straight, you're afraid of waterparks because of your brother pushing you down a very scary looking slide?" Bree asked for confirmation.

Donald nodded. "Yes, that pretty much sums it all up."

"But, Big D, your brother won't be at the waterpark…" Leo stated.

Donald scoffed. "My brother could be hiding anywhere by now. And if he knows about the new waterpark in Mission Creek, all he's going to think about is the accident that happened back when we were kids."

"But you have no evidence to confirm that." Chase corrected.

"So what? Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea to go…"

Donald saw the pleading looks on his family's faces and knew there was no way he could get himself out of this one.

Donald sighed. "Fine…we'll go to the waterpark."

Immediately, Donald was bombarded by hugs from his family. They were obviously very excited, but Donald knew that he wasn't. Not even one bit.

**-Lab Rats-**

The Davenport family, in their swimwear, had arrived at their main destination for the day: the newly opened Mission Creek Waterpark.

"I still don't like being here." Donald muttered.

Tasha frowned. "Oh, stop. For once, think about your family instead of yourself."

"But I'm awesome!"

"Are you? Are you really?" Tasha shot back.

Donald was silent after that, but he did mumble something that sounded like "Of course."

"Hey Leo."

Leo turned his head to see Janelle, in a swimsuit, standing next to him.

"Janelle? You're here too?" He asked surprised.

Janelle laughed. "Of course! Everyone from school is here at the new waterpark!"

Bree gasped. "Caitlin!" She waved over at the girl who was lounging on a chair on the other side of the park. Caitlin spotted Bree and took her sunglasses off. She then waved back and motioned Bree to come over and sit with her.

"Later losers!" Bree then ran off, normal speed, toward her friend.

"Well, I'm going to go set up on a lounge chair and get some sun while reading a magazine." Tasha announced. "You kids have fun!"

"In that case, I can leave right?" Donald asked.

Adam shook his head. "Come on, Mr. Davenport! You go hang with Tasha. We'll be fine over here!" He playfully pushed Mr. Davenport toward Tasha.

"Thanks Adam. That makes me feel so much better!" Donald replied sarcastically.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Watch out!" A girl yelled out.

Chase suddenly found himself get hit by a football. He fell down onto the ground, clutching his head in pain.

A girl with red hair and emerald green eyes jogged over to Chase.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" The girl held her hand out to Chase. Chase grabbed it gratefully.

"Yes, I think so." Chase replied. The girl smiled. Both teenagers stared at each other. The girl then broke the awkward silence.

"I am really sorry about that. My brother is really bad with a football." The girl pointed to a black-haired teenage boy who was hanging with a couple other boys. Chase recognized the boy immediately.

"Is that…Dustin Green from Mission Creek High?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, he's my older brother. I assume you go there too?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, you're his younger sister?" The girl nodded. "Why haven't I seen you there?"

"Actually, I am going to enroll myself in for next year."

"Cool." Chase said. "I wouldn't mind having you at our school. You seem like a really nice girl."

The girl smiled brightly. "Thanks! My name's Rose. What's yours?"

"Chase Davenport."

"Oh! I've heard of you! My brother says you're the nerd of the school."

"Oh…yeah." Chase said, less enthusiastically.

Rose laughed. "Hey, I like nerds."

Chase's eyes went wide. Did he finally find the girl of his dreams?

**-Lab Rats-**

"So, you like science and technology? Because my dad's a world famous billionaire inventor and scientist." Chase replied.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I know Donald Davenport."

Chase raised his eyebrow. "You do?"

Rose laughed. "Of course! Almost everyone knows the famous Donald Davenport."

Chase chuckled. "Oh, right."

"You know, I really like you Chase. I'm glad I met you. Well, actually ran over to you."

Chase smiled. "Me too! I like you too, I mean."

"My brother hates technology and science. All he cares about is sports. Plach…" Rose grinned. "But I'm glad I finally found someone I have things in common with!"

"Me too…"

"Chase? What's wrong? What are you looking at?" Rose looked behind her and gasped.

Adam was standing in the middle of a broken waterslide with a piece of the broken slide in his hand. Bree, Caitlin, and Janelle were crouched over Leo, who had his leg stuck under the broken slide. A bunch of other kids were surrounding the area and wondering what was going on.

Chase knew exactly what was going on.

Adam had just exposed his bionics.

**-Lab Rats-**

_Five minutes earlier…_

_Adam was just about to go down the waterslide. Leo and Janelle were underneath the structure chatting away. Bree and Caitlin were lounging and talking nearby. That's when disaster struck._

_Adam accidentally engaged his bionic super strength and the slide structure collapsed underneath him. Janelle managed to get away just in time, but unfortunately, Leo's leg got stuck underneath the now broken slide. _

_Bree and Caitlin witnessed everything that happened and quickly walked over so they could help Leo get his leg unstuck. _

**-Lab Rats-**

In the present time…

Rose and Chase ran over to the scene of crisis.

Adam looked extremely guilty and regretful. Chase felt sorry for him.

"I…"

"It's okay, Adam. We know you didn't mean for it to happen."

Adam nodded sadly.

"How did this even happen?" Rose asked.

"I weigh too much?" Adam tried.

Rose frowned, not totally convinced.

"Bree, your family is weird." Caitlin commented before walking away. Bree sighed. Why did Adam always have to cause problems?

"Chase, I...don't think I…"

"I am sorry about my brother, Rose." Chase stated. Rose nodded sadly.

"I have to go. Dustin's looking for me…good-bye Chase."

Chase sighed and put his head in his hands. He probably just blew his only chance with a girl.

And he really did like this girl.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Leo! Are you okay?" Janelle looked at the teenage boy who finally got his leg unstuck from under the slide structure.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Leo asked. Janelle nodded. "What the heck was that? I mean…"

"I really can't explain…it's hard and confusing."

Janelle looked hurt. "It's hard and confusing to tell me how your brother made a tall structure like that collapse to the ground without much effort?"

Leo didn't answer and just watched as Janelle walked away and she didn't even turn around.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Now you see why I hate going to waterparks." Mr. Davenport replied as the family walked through the door.

"We're sorry, Mr. Davenport, but who would have known that Adam would have caused the waterslide to completely fall down?" Bree defended.

"You should have known!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "You should have known your bionics glitch and you need to keep them in check!"

"Yes, Mr. Davenport." The three siblings mumbled in unison.

"And Leo, are you sure you're okay?" Mr. Davenport looked at the younger boy.

Leo frowned. "Yeah, but now Janelle probably won't talk to me ever again." He stated, walking out of the room.

"And I finally met a girl who likes me for who I am!" Chase exclaimed.

"Whoa, really? A girl likes you?!" Bree asked, amazed.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Did like me. Don't know if she does now. Thanks a lot Adam!"

Adam lowered his head and walked out of the room.

"Great job, Chase. You made your brother feel bad!" Bree exclaimed.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one. You did too!" Chase countered.

"You two stop!" Tasha yelled. "You both argued like this during breakfast and the main purpose of going to the waterpark was so you two would get along!"

Bree and Chase were silent. They looked at each other and then walked off in opposite directions.

Tasha sighed. "Donald, I don't know what to do. We're breaking apart...you were right, maybe going to the waterpark was a bad idea. I should have listened to you." She walked up the stairs leaving Donald by himself in the living room.

Maybe Tasha didn't know what to do, but Donald knew.

He had to recreate his family's day at the waterpark, but this time there will be no disasters whatsoever.

**-Lab Rats-**

The following day, the Davenport family woke up to Donald Davenport blowing a whistle and banging on a drum.

"Donald, what is the meaning of this?" His wife asked.

Donald smiled. "Good morning, happy family!"

"Did he bonk his head on the tree in the front yard again?" Leo asked.

"No!" Donald protested. "And that only happened one time!"

"One time too many."

"Anyways…I've called you all here-"

"We came here ourselves." Bree stated. "You just started blowing a whistle and banging that drum and greeting us all happy-go-lucky."

"Well…here's the reason why."

Donald blew on a trumpet.

"We're all going to the waterpark today!" He announced.

The whole family groaned.

"Haven't we gone through enough already?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I know yesterday's excursion didn't turn out that great, but we are going to fix that by starting that day over today!"

The whole family groaned.

"Now, now, I know it was horrible yesterday, but we can fix that, can't we?" Donald asked.

No one responded. Tasha decided to pipe in.

"There are always second chances…I say we give it a go!"

"Then it's final! May the day at the waterpark number two begin!"

**-Lab Rats-**

The Lab Rats were once again at the waterpark and hopefully, this trip will turn out better than the last one.

Tasha lounged once again with her tropical drink and lady magazine in hand.

Donald watched his four kids attempt to go down one of the waterslides.

"Meet ya at the bottom!" Leo exclaimed. He grabbed his pool device and jumped onto it, going down the rushing water. He then splashed into the mini pool at the end of the slide.

Bree smirked. "Later losers!" She dived in head first.

Adam sat down on his pool device and patted the front of it. "Come on Chase! Hop on! You get to sit in the front because you're the shortest!"

Chase sighed. "I don't get a choice, do I?"

"No, you do not."

"Fine." Chase set himself down on the front of the pool device. Adam grinned.

"Cannonball!" He waved his arm in the air as they both slid down the slide through the rushing water.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Uh, Bree?" Leo said his sister's name.

"Yeah, Leo?"

"I'd duck down if I was you."

"Wait…why?"

Leo pointed behind Bree and slowly she turned around…only to get body slammed by her two brothers, Adam and Chase.

"Hey! Look Chase! It's our sister, Bree!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yes, Adam, I know who she is."

"Oh…Bree why are you looking at us like that?"

"Bree…what are you doing?"

"Oh no…Bree, no! Please don't! Leo!"

Leo swam away. "Sorry, I can't help you two."

"AHHHHH!"

And we will never know what happened after that or what Bree exactly did to Adam and Chase.

_The End._

**And so that's what going to the waterpark is like for the Lab Rats. It just is filled with craziness and drama. Yes, I intended it to be that way. And may I mention the guest appearances by Caitlin and Janelle. Also, I added my two OCs, Rose and Dustin Green, into there. If anyone wants to see more of my two OCs, Rose and Dustin Green, let me know! I just might put them in more of my Lab Rats stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this seventh edition to the "Day at the…" series and I'll catch ya later next time on Lab Rats: Day at the… series. –PurpleNicole531-**


End file.
